Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back
is the twenty-first episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the debut of Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet, his granddaughter Yayoi and his partner, Zyudenryu Plezuon. Synopsis Plezuon's warrior Kyoryu Violet appears, revealing he has lost Plezuon on a mission to space half a year ago. The current Kyoryugers demand to get him back, so they seek out the help of a scientist. Plot At the Spirit Base, the Kyoryugers are notified that the ninth Zyudenryu, Plezuon, is returning from space alongside its partner Kyoryu Violet. However, Plezuon is attacked while re-entering Earth's atmosphere. Arriving at the seaside crash site to find it has crashed into the ocean, the Kyoryugers are attacked by the Zetsumates who the Deboss Army had resurrected to stop Plezuon's return. As the others deal with the Zetsumates and their Deboss MetsuBall attack, Kyoryu Red attempts to reach Plezuon but is immediately swarmed by Zorima. Luckily, he is saved by Kyoryu Violet who reveals that Plezuon has entered their undersea base before he tells Kyoryu Red to aid his friends as they escape the Zetsumates. With Torin guiding them, the Kyoryugers arrive at the Plezuon Lab where they meet the eccentric Doctor Ulshade and his granddaughter Yayoi. Feeling that they have heard his voice before, the Kyoryugers learn that Ulshade is the inventor of the Gaburivolvers before Daigo asks him where Kyoryu Violet is. But before Torin can reveal who Kyoryu Violet is, he senses the Zetsumates resuming their attack to lure the Kyoryugers out. Using multiple MetsuBalls to disarm the Kyoryugers, the Zetsumates have the upper hand before Ulshade arrives and reveals himself as Kyoryu Violet. But due to Violet throwing his back out during the ending segment of his introduction, the Kyoryugers are forced to protect Kyoryu Violet before Torin takes him to safety while they intercept a MetsuBall and use it to defeat the Zetsumates. With Debo Nagareboshi enlarged, Kyoryu Violet gives Kyoryu Red the Plezuon Zyudenchi, as he intended to give to the Kyoryugers earlier, to launch Plezuon to battle. Taking the fight to space, Plezuon transforms into Plezu-Oh to destroy Debo Nagareboshi. Despite this setback, Chaos reveals an ulterior motive as he requests Dogold's aid while contacting the others and the surviving Zetsumates to find Plezuon Lab and destroy it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Pukuptor, Plezuon (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - N/A *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A *Kyoryu Violet - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *This is the first time since the first episode where a Kyoryuger debuts and transforms in the same episode. *The Deboss Jump that the Zetsumates did and the MetsuBall manerver harkens back to Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. **The "New Power Operation" used later in the MetsuBall is similar to the second-phase of Gorenger Storm used by the Gorengers, where they would add a slight gimmick to the move. *Kyoryu Violet's jump containing the sound "Toh!" has a similarity to the jump of every Showa-era show like Kamen Rider, Gorenger and many more. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back, Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboss Revived, Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin and Brave 24: Burn! Seven Kyoryugers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 6.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover See also (Plesio Zord Debut) References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢ズオーン！かえってきたプレズオン｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ズオーン！かえってきたプレズオン｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Riku Sanjo